


Late Nights

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: GenReaper, I was in a bad mood, M/M, So I somehow ended up writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons





	

A late night again and as usual Gabriel was up till odd hours working because if he didn't do it now it would get put off for too long. He was heading for the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to stay up longer. Though as he walked past he saw Genji was fast asleep on the couch, the tv was on and playing some movie Gabriel didn't know nor understand as it was all in Japanese. He moved to turn it off given Genji was sleeping before grabbing the blanket off the top of the couch to lay over the cyborg. He gently ruffled the ninja's soft dark hair which made Genji shift a little more but he stayed fast asleep.  
He could hear Genji mumble something sleepily as he went back on his way to the kitchen, it was a rather normal thing for Genji to be up this late but lately Angela had said no caffeine was to be given to Genji which meant he could only stay up so long watching tv before falling asleep. Which was probably a good thing. Gabriel noted that Genji was often up at the crack of dawn and stayed up until he passed out, taking quick naps during the day unless he was sent out on missions.  
Gabriel shook his head to this because it was usually on the nights he had to work really late that Genji fell asleep on the couch like this. The ninja had at one point said he was staying up to keep Gabriel company, since it can be lonely being up so late on your own. It was a kind sentiment, one that Gabriel appreciated but he couldn't help but chuckle a little whenever he would leave his office to find Genji was passed out on the couch.

It was also on those nights that he stayed up so late that he would fall asleep at his desk. Usually only a couple hours before Genji would wake. It became a habit for the cyborg to peek into his office to see if he made it to bed or not. And this time was no different than the others. Gabriel was slumped over in his chair, sleeping with some half done papers spread out on the desk. Genji noting the Gabriel must have decided to take a rest and fell asleep.  
Genji smiled a little before moving over to get him, he was strong enough to carry most everyone in Overwatch. But this was still a delicate task, he had to pick up Gabriel without waking him otherwise the Blackwatch Commander would insist on going back to work and Genji knew very well he needed his sleep. So Genji very carefully shifted Gabriel, pausing when the man would grumble and waiting until he was sure he settled down again to continue. Sometimes it would take some time before he could get Gabriel in his arms and could carry him back to his room.  
Genji had to admit it was probably a bit of an awkward sight because Gabriel was much bigger than he was, and to him it was a bit of an awkward challenge to carry the man in a way that he could keep sleeping. Though there were times he was sure Gabriel had to have woken by the time they got to his room because he would find the man would shift a bit to make himself easier to hold.  
All the same Genji focused on creaking the door open as quietly as possible with his foot before moving into the room and to the bed. He very carefully laid the man down before moving to grab his blanket so he could sleep comfortably. Gabriel curled up in the blanket and Genji paused before leaning down and kissing the man's forehead before he was off to start his day.


End file.
